This invention relates to automated banking machines. Specifically this invention relates to automated banking machine apparatus, systems and methods that provide for improved reliability and serviceability.
Automated banking machines are known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (xe2x80x9cATMxe2x80x9d). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Examples of banking transactions that arc sometimes carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills, the cashing of checks, the purchase of money orders, the purchase of stamps, the purchase of tickets, the purchase of phone cards and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out at an ATM are determined by the particular banking machine, the system in which it is connected and the programming of the machine by the entity responsible for its operation.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated in other types of environments. For example certain types of automated banking machines may be used in a customer service environment. For example service providers may use certain types of automated banking machines for purposes of counting currency or other items that are received from or which are to be given to a customer. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to validate items which provide the customer with access, value or privileges such as tickets, vouchers, checks or other financial instruments. Other examples of automated banking machines may include machines which are operative to provide users with the right to merchandise or services in an attended or a self-service environment. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine shall be deemed to include any machine may be operated to carry out transactions including transfers of value.
Automated banking machines are typically used in environments where they carry out or support the conduct of transactions. It is desirable to keep automated banking machines in operation at all appropriate times to the extent possible. If a machine should experience a, malfunction, it is useful to return the machine to service as quickly as possible.
Thus, there exists a need for improvements in the operation, reliability, servicing and repair of automated banking machines.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine which provides improved access for servicing.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine which enables controlling the temperature of machine components to extend service life.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine which provides for reliable illumination of transaction areas while facilitating servicing of the machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine that facilitates the detection of fraudulent activity which may be attempted at the machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine which improved diagnostic capabilities.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the invention to provide an automated banking machine which reduces the risk of unauthorized access to devices and operations of the machine.
Further objects of exemplary embodiments will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in some exemplary embodiments by an automated banking machine which is an ATM. The ATM includes a plurality of transaction function devices. In the exemplary embodiment the transaction function devices include input and output devices which are part of a user interface. In the exemplary embodiment the transaction function devices also include devices for carrying out types of banking transactions such as a currency dispenser device and a deposit accepting device. The exemplary ATM also includes at least one computer which is generally referred to herein as a controller, and which is operative to cause the operation of the transaction function devices in the machine.
In an exemplary embodiment the ATM includes a housing with a secure chest portion and an upper housing area. The chest portion houses certain transaction function devices such as the currency dispenser device. The chest portion includes a chest door which is generally secured but which is capable of being opened when unlocked by authorized persons.
In the exemplary embodiment the upper housing area includes a first portion and a second portion. Access to the first and second portions are controlled by independently movable first and second fascia portions. In the exemplary embodiment one or more devices that must be manipulated in order to unlock the chest door are positioned within the first housing area. Access to the first portion of the upper housing is controlled by a fascia lock in operative connection with the first fascia portion. Thus when servicing of devices within the chest portion is required, a servicer first accesses the first portion of the upper housing area by unlocking the fascia lock to gain access to the chest lock input devices located within the upper housing area in the first portion. Once access to the first portion is achieved, the servicer provides one or more inputs to the chest lock input device to enable unlocking the chest door. In the exemplary embodiment this may be accomplished without moving the second fascia portion or moving the transaction function devices which are located within the second portion of the upper housing area.
In some exemplary embodiments the display types used as part of the user interface of the automated banking machine generate considerable heat. The combination of the heat generated by the display as well as other devices within the housing of the machine can cause elevated temperatures within the housing. This problem may occur more frequently within machines that are located in an outdoor environment where the external temperature may often become elevated. Unduly high temperatures within the machine may cause damage to the display or other machine components, or may shorten component life.
In the exemplary embodiment the housing is provided with an air cooling opening in proximity with the display so as to facilitate a flow of cooling air therethrough. In a further exemplary embodiment a baffle structure is provided in intermediate relation between the air cooling opening and the display and other components within the machine, so as to reduce the risk of moisture and other contaminants entering the interior of the machine as well as to reduce the risk of unauthorized access. In an exemplary embodiment the baffle structure is adapted to direct moisture and other contaminants to the outside of the housing of the machine while facilitating access to the transaction function devices for servicing.
In some exemplary embodiments during operation of the ATM, the transaction areas are illuminated to facilitate operation of the machine by users. Such transaction areas include in an exemplary embodiment, recessed pockets on the machine housing from which users can receive currency to be delivered to them, as well as where a user inputs deposit items. Further in an exemplary embodiment the controller of the ATM is operative to illuminate the transaction areas at those times when the user would be expected to receive or place items in such transaction areas during the conduct of transactions. This facilitates guiding the user to the particular transaction area on the machine even when the machine is being operated during daylight hours.
In an exemplary embodiment the transaction areas are positioned on components of the machine that are relatively movable during servicing activities. To facilitate the illumination of such areas while enabling relative movement, a light transmissive window is provided adjacent to certain transaction areas in the exemplary embodiment. In an operative position of the machine the window is aligned with an illumination source located in another portion of the housing. A controller of the machine initiates illumination of the illumination source at appropriate times in the conduct of transactions which causes illumination of the transaction area. However, when servicing the machine the transaction area and the illumination source may be relatively moved without making special accommodations such as disconnecting electrical connectors or light guides in order to gain access to conduct servicing activities.
In some exemplary embodiments the capability of illuminating selected areas of the machine during certain transaction steps may be utilized in conjunction with an anti-fraud device. In an exemplary embodiment the anti-fraud device is used to reduce the risk that an unauthorized card reading device is installed externally of the machine adjacent to the card reader slot of the machine fascia. Criminals are sometimes ingenious and in the past some have produced reading devices that can intercept magnetic stripe data on cards that are being input to an ATM by a consumer. By intercepting this data, criminals may be able to conduct unauthorized transactions with the consumers card number. Such external reading devices may be made to appear to be a part of the normal ATM fascia.
In an exemplary embodiment the housing in surrounding relation of the card reader slot is illuminated responsive to operation of the controller. In some exemplary machines the housing is operative to illuminate an area generally entirely surrounding the slot so as to make it more readily apparent to a user that an unauthorized modification or attachment to the fascia may have been made.
In some exemplary embodiments during normal operation, the illumination of the area surrounding the fascia card slot is operative to help to guide the user to the slot such during a transaction when a user is required to input or take their card. The exemplary ATM is provided with radiation sensing devices positioned adjacent to the illumination devices that are operative to illuminate the area surrounding the card reader slot. The exemplary controller is programmed to sense changes in the magnitude of radiation sensed by the one or more radiation sensing devices. The installation of an unauthorized card reading device in proximity to the card reading slot generally produces a change in the magnitude of the radiation sensed by the radiation sensing devices. The exemplary controller is programmed to recognize such changes and to take appropriate action in response thereto so as to reduce the possibility of fraud. Such action may include in some exemplary embodiments, the machine sending a status message through a network to a person to be notified of a possible fraud condition. Such actions may also include in some embodiments, warning the user of the machine to look for the installation of a possible fraud device. Of course these approaches are exemplary and in other embodiments other approaches may be used.
In some exemplary embodiments of the ATM an improved diagnostic system may be provided for authorized servicers of the machine. The improved diagnostic system may include security features so as to reduce the risk of unauthorized persons using service and diagnostic capabilities of the machine for unauthorized purposes.
In an exemplary embodiment authorized servicers are provided with a portable diagnostic article bearing computer readable instructions such as a CD. When an authorized servicer is to service the machine, the portable diagnostic article is placed into operative engagement with a diagnostic article reading device. This may include for example a CD drive located within the chest portion of the housing of the ATM. This exemplary approach may reduce the risk that persons who do not have access to the chest area are enabled to access the dianostic article reading device. However, in other embodiments other approaches may be used.
In an exemplary embodiment the diagnostic article provides to the controller of the machine one or more secret codes. The secret codes may then be manipulated through the operation of the controller to determine if the diagnostic article is authorized. In some embodiments a servicer may also be required to input identifying information through one or more input devices on the ATM. Such identifying information may also be utilized in the determination as to whether the diagnostic article is authorized. Further in some exemplary embodiments the secret codes in the diagnostic article may be date, location and/or device sensitive such that the diagnostic article with the secret codes may be employed only during particular times and/or during a particular calendar period, at particular machines or for only certain devices in the machine. Of course these security procedures are exemplary and in other embodiments other or additional approaches may be used.
In some exemplary embodiments the ATM controller responsive to authentication of the diagnostic article is operative to enable the machine to output protected diagnostic data which is stored in one or more data stores within the machine. This may include for example information concerning performance of devices, information concerning sensed malfunctions or near malfunctions, data concerning statistical operational trends of various transaction devices and/or other information that may be useful in diagnosing a malfunction of the machine and/or in preventing a future malfunction. In the exemplary embodiment this diagnostic data is stored in a protected manner in the data store of the machine so as to prevent access thereto by unauthorized persons. However, when the machine is engaged with an authorized diagnostic article such data or information based thereon is enabled to be output either through output devices on the machine such as a screen, and/or other devices such as a portable terminal or cell phone carried by a servicer.
In some exemplary embodiments the diagnostic article further includes service data which is useful in diagnosing and/or correcting problems which have or which may occur at the machine. In some embodiments the service data may be included within or interoperable with electronic service manual data which describes various features of the machine and instructions for remedial actions and preventive maintenance. In some exemplary embodiments the service data may include instructions which are operative to cause the controller within the machine to conduct at least one diagnostic test of one or more transaction devices. In some embodiments the service data may further be operative to enable the controller to output suggested remedial actions or suggest further testing based on one or more results of a diagnostic test. In some exemplary embodiments a servicer may be enabled to browse through service manual data or other information included in or on the diagnostic article so as to receive outputs that facilitate servicing and maintaining the machine.
In some exemplary embodiments the diagnostic article may include service or other data in an encrypted format. Various types of standard and nonstandard encryption may be used in various embodiments. The controller may be operative to decrypt such encrypted data so as to facilitate the output of the data from the ATM. Further in some exemplary embodiments the diagnostic article may include browser software thereon. Such browser software may be loaded from the diagnostic article to the controller of the machine and used to interpret the service data from the diagnostic article. In some embodiments the browser software may be operative to interpret embedded instructions of a nonpublic and/or nonstandard nature which may be included within the service data. This may facilitate the provision of service data on the diagnostic article while preventing access by unauthorized users. In some exemplary embodiments the diagnostic article may further include instructions or devices which prevent the permanent loading of the browser software and/or service data onto another computer and/or may operate to cause such items to be erased from memory of a computer when the diagnostic article is removed from operative engagement with a computer.
In some exemplary embodiments the diagnostic article may be utilized with computer devices that are separate from the ATM. This may include for example devices such as notebook computers, PCs, PDAs or cell phones. In such exemplary embodiments the service article may be utilized with such devices to provide access to service data thereon such as for example electronic service manuals. Security provisions may be provided in the manner previously discussed or in other manners to assure that use is not made of the diagnostic article by unauthorized users. Further, in exemplary embodiments instructions from the service article that may be operative to cause a controller of an ATM to interact with transaction function devices may be rendered inoperative when the service article is installed in connection with a computer device which is not an ATM.
As will be appreciated, the foregoing objects and examples are exemplary and embodiments of the invention need not meet all or any of the foregoing objects, and need not include all or any of the exemplary features described above. Additional aspects and embodiments within the scope of the claims will be devised by those having skill in the art based on the teachings set forth herein.